warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Platform
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Platform Type Change Cost Function *The Heavy Platform is used solely as a platform to support Heavy Turrets. Update History *The changed the appearance of Levels 11 - 15 in the . *The increased the Health for Levels 11 - 15 in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Sep 28, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 6 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Construction Limit was increased by 2 in the Game Update of Sep 22, 2015. *The was introduced in the Game Update of Jul 07, 2015. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Upgrading a Heavy Platform has no effect on the Level or Type of Heavy Turret already mounted on it. *Upgrading a Heavy Platform renders any mounted Heavy Turret non-operational for the duration of the upgrade. Trivia *The Heavy Platform has a Structure Footprint of 16.0 fps ( 4 x 4 ). *The Heavy Platform is the first addition to the Defense Building category since the Rocket Silo on Mar 20, 2014. *The Heavy Platform may be constructed directly from the Buildings Tab and does not require a per-existing platform. *The Heavy Platform requires a Level 8 Command Center to construct. *The Heavy Platform has a Construction Limit of 4. **Added to the Std. Defense Platform Construction Limit of 18 for a total of 22 free standing Defensive Platforms *The Heavy Platform was released simultaneously with the Overwatch Launcher. *The Heavy Platform, when unequipped will still draw fire from attacking units. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 114.'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''The First added Defensive Platform type not to require a pre-existing platform to construct'' - The Heavy Platform **''The First Building to have a full Repair Time over 60 minutes'' - The Heavy Platform ( 75 min ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/06/15 ) - Overwatch Launcher & Heavy Platforms - ( Official ) - Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) : Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 6 Heavy Defense Platforms. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) Gallery HeavyPlatform-Requirements.png|Requirements Level 1 HeavyPlatform-Lv01-LargePic.png|Large Pic Level 1 OverwatchLauncher-Lv5-(HP-Lv5)-Animated.gif|Level 5 with Mounted Overwatch Launcher Level 5 HeavyPlatform-UnderConstruction.png|Under Construction HeavyPlatform-NoTurret-!.png|Level 1 Awaiting a Heavy Turret. HeavyPlatform-Footprint.png|Footprint 4 x 4 DefenseBuildings(07-07-2015).png|Defense Lab with Heavy Turret HeavyPlatform-Lv01-RightClickMenus.png|"Right Click" Menus Level 1 Gallery Historical GameUpdate 07-07-2015.png|Game Update : July 07, 2015 Introduction GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update: Dec 23, 2015 Level 6 Upgrade GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 10 Upgrade GameUpdate 09-28-2016.png|Game Update: Sep 28, 2016 Level 15 Upgrade Navigation Category:Defensive Platform Category:Heavy Platform Category:Buildings-Defense Category:Defenses Category:A to Z